Corazón de Pandora
by Dav3 Sh4dow
Summary: Una pequeña pelea entre Natsu y Lucy los llevará a descubrir parte del pasado de Natsu, y el misterio de una magia negra, "El corazón de Pandora", llevará a nuestros protas al limite, dejando salir los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro...


**Lucy grito con toda su fuerza el nombre de aquel que era su héroe, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna, la maga estelar solo sintió ganas de llorar junto con un gran arrepentimiento… ¿será que esto que le estaba pasando era lo que merecía?... ella lo creyó así, entonces dejo de temblar, bajo la mirada, y se sonrió a sí misma con cierto enojo y reproche, el mago solo miro esta acción con desconcierto, para después reír…**

- así que, te resignas a morir… -

**La chica rubia no contesto a la pregunta que aquel sujeto le hizo, este solo se digno, con una sonrisa de victoria, aunque su esencia le pedía cada vez mas saciar su sed de sangre, en su brazo derecho comenzó a acumular poder mágico destacando una potente luz negra rodeándolo, una vez más esa maligna mirada se apodero de sus ojos, listo para atacar y acabar con la vida e aquella chica, mientras que, en la mente de Lucy pasaban todos sus recuerdos desde que se unió al gremio…**

- Ahora es el momento, cuando las personas ven su vida pasar frente a sus… el momento de confesar nuestros pecados y arrepentirse de ellos… - le dijo a la rubia – dime Lucy, ¿hay algo de lo que arrepientas? -

**Capítulo I**

_Corazón de Pandora_

(3 días antes)

Natsu, vayamos a una misión – dijo la pelirroja

- no… - respondió cortante

- muy bien… supongo que al maestro no le molestara oír la historia de cómo fue quemado su bastón favorito… - dijo con un tono perverso

**Unas horas después en la estación de Onibus…**

- me alegra que vinieras Natsu… - dijo la pelirroja

- como sea, pero que hace Gray aquí… - le respondió, - y ella… - agrego con un tono de indiferencia

**La chica rubia solo agacho la mirada mientras una profunda tristeza e impotencia inundaban sus ojos, ella permanecía sentada al lado de una ventana de aquel transporte colectivo, trataba de retener su melancolía evadiendo la mirada de los demás…**

- Natsu… ¿no crees que ya te duro bastante el berrinche?... – le dijo Gray

- tú que sabes… maldito exhibicionista pervertido… – dijo girando el cuerpo

- te estás comportando como un niño Natsu… - le dijo la pelirroja inconforme

- métanse en sus problemas… - le respondió evasivo

- vamos Natsu… deja de comportarte así… -

- aye… Lucy es tu mejor amiga Natsu, ella no merece que la trates así… -

- tsk… ¿mi amiga?... me voy de aquí… ve con ellos si quieres, no me importa… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… - le respondió cortante

**Natsu frunció el seño, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación de Onibus de regreso al gremio, Happy no estaba contento con la reacción de quien le crio, pero le siguió volando detrás de él como es la costumbre del felino, antes de salir miro una vez más a Lucy, esta vez con tristeza, el sabia mejor que nadie que tan bestia puede ser Natsu cuando esta molesto. Gray y Erza, ambos con los brazos cruzados, se quedaron parados observando sin poder hacer nada ante la situación, estaban enfadados con Natsu por la manera tan fría y cortante que el tenia últimamente con la rubia, y es que ya habían pasado 2 semanas sin que Natsu y Lucy cruzaran si quiera una palabra, la más molesta era Erza que solo observaba como salía Natsu por la puerta de aquel tren, por más inconformes que estuvieran por la indiferencia de Natsu, ambos chicos sabían que cuando él estaba así lo mejor era dejar que el solo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con un profundo suspiro voltearon a ver a su amiga con preocupación, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados recargándolos en sus piernas, con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza sobre una bolsa que tenía en brazos…**

- Natsu… – dijo Erza un poco molesta

- ese idiota… no se da cuenta de lo que está provocando… - dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados viendo a Lucy

**La situación se torna más dramática cuando Lucy se pone de pie, cabizbaja, abrazando con fuerza su bolsa, las rodillas le temblaban un poco, en fin, aunque trataba de disimularlo, estaba deprimida, delatada por una lagrima que cayó al piso desde la punta de su nariz, captando la atención de sus compañeros, Gray y Erza que observaban preocupados la reciente reacción de su amiga… **

**- **lo siento chicos… pero no me siento muy bien… tendrán que ir sin mi… - dijo con una sonrisa fingida

- Lucy… -

- oye, Natsu es un idiota, no tienes porque sentirte así… -

- no se preocupen… estoy bien, eso creo… -

- ¿crees? – pensó Erza

- vamos Lucy… -

- estaré bien… tengo muchas ideas que aclarar, es solo eso… -

**Con pasos torpes y la mirada perdida en el suelo, Lucy salió del tren, Erza y Gray se sentían mal por su amiga, y a la vez, enfadados con Natsu, lo peor de todo era que la situación no podía ser solucionada por nadie más que no fuera ellos, nadie sabía la razón del porque Natsu estaba tan molesto, ni siquiera la misma Lucy, ella salió rodeada de un ambiente deprimente…**

- Natsu es un idiota… a Lucy le importa más de lo que él cree y no lo ve… -

- porque crees que Natsu reacciono así… - le cuestiono la pelirroja, - no lo muestra… tal vez ni siquiera lo ha notado, pero esto no ha sido fácil para él, lo pude ver en sus ojos, sea lo que sea que le haya molestado, debió haberle dolido… -

- de todas las personas en el gremio creo que Lucy es la única que jamás dañaría a Natsu, ambos ignoran sus sentimientos… pero Lucy seguiría a Natsu hasta el mismo infierno con tal de estar juntos, y él no se queda atrás…-

**A tal comentario la pelirroja soltó una leve carcajada…**

- ¿desde cuándo eres tan sentimental? –

- no es necesario ser el rey de los mártires para darse cuenta… Lucy es muy obvia. Tan solo hay que ver cómo le brillan los ojos cuando esta con el imbécil, y Natsu…. ¿Recuerdas que el idiota fuera así de cercano a alguna chica?… ni siquiera con Lisanna… -

**Erza no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa del comentario del mago de hielo…**

- ¿tienes envidia? -

- ¿del cabeza de fosforo?, ¡nunca! Yo soy un alma libre que no necesita de alguien más… - dijo, - aun así, esto ya duro demasiado… - agrego después

- deberías darle 2 miradas al mismo reflejo Gray… te darás cuenta de muchas cosas… -

- como sea, tanto hablar de sentimientos me hace sentir raro… mejor cambiemos de tema, ahora que somos solo nosotros debemos hacer nuevas cuentas con nuestra parte de la recompensa… -

**El tren de Onibus comenzó a partir finalmente, entonces Gray y Erza se marcharon a su misión preocupados por la cada vez más obvia pelea entre Natsu y Lucy.**

**Estaba anocheciendo en Magnolia, Natsu había llegado al gremio desde hace unas horas, pensaba en ir a su choza pero comenzó a sentir apetito así que decidió pasarse por algo de comer, además de que necesitaba despejarse un poco de todo lo que tenía sobre sus hombros, mientras que Lucy llevaba menos de media hora que había pisado aquel lugar que consideraba como su segundo hogar, ella estaba triste, despistada, confundida, sentía que su fuerza se iba a cada minuto que pasaba, observando a Natsu que se encontraba a lo lejos, en una mesa al fondo del gremio, con el se encontraba Happy, su fiel amigo y mascota, pero también había una chica de cabellos blancos como la nieve y unos grandes ojos azules, era Lisanna, la hermana de Mira, la rubia se encontraba con las manos cruzadas recargándolas sobre la barra, ella deseaba estar al lado de Natsu, por alguna razón, en ese tiempo que llevaban sin hablarse veía a Lisanna cada vez mas junto al pelirosa, esta le seguía a todos lados, incluso le sorprendió no verla en la misión, no sabía que era, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que los miraba así… tan juntos, y lo peor era que a Natsu no parecía siquiera molestarle, no pasaba momento en que la rubia no volteara a ver a estos dos de manera disimulada, cada vez sintiéndose más miserable, pero por más cuidado que ella pudiera tener, siempre había alguien que se percataba de todo, esa chica que siempre estaba ahí aconsejando a todos, la maga mas bondadosa del gremio, Mirajane…**

**-** ¿todavía no te dirige la palabra?... – dijo la maga acercándose mientras secaba un tarro con un trapo

- Mira-san… - le respondió desanimada sin dar una respuesta

-¿has intentado hablar con él? - sugirió mientras tocaba la nariz de Lucy con el dedo índice tratando de animarla

- siempre que lo veo… pero siempre me ignora… incluso a llegado a ser agresivo… - le respondió con el mismo animo

- ¿¡te ha tocado! – pregunto con molestia

- no… solo una vez me empujo… pero… - dijo con la voz por los suelos

- sentiste como si te pisotearan por dentro… - añadió la peliblanco al ver que no podía terminar

- si… - dijo sin más

**Mirajane miro seriamente a Lucy, de manera profunda… a los ojos, Lucy se sentía un poco incomoda respecto a eso, la rubia no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de colapsar de la tensión cuando de repente, la consejera de todos comienza a reír disimuladamente cubriendo con sus delgados dedos una sonrisa picara…**

- eso no fue gracioso Mira… - comento la rubia con alivio

- oh, lo siento lo siento… es solo que no pensaba que todo fuera tan rápido… - dijo llena de nostalgia

- ¿a que te refieres Mira? – le pregunto la chica confusa

- quieres mucho a Natsu, ¿no es así? – le cuestiono

- estas actuando rara… pues sí, es mi mejor amigo, es especial para mí… - le respondió con un leve sonroje

- un amigo especial… - dijo pensativa

**Mira comenzó a reír otra vez, cosa que molesto a Lucy… **

- ¡¿ahora de que te ríes? – grito Lucy molesta

- de nada, de nada… - le respondió con calma, - _es algo que descubrirás por ti misma…_ - pensó dentro de si

- de todos modos, eso no tiene importancia ahora, el no quiere ni verme… - otra vez se desanimo

- y… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?... – le pregunto con curiosidad

- ese es el problema… no lo sé… - le respondió con frustración

- ummm, eso es raro, Natsu no es de los que simplemente se guardan las cosas… eso es más preocupante… - concluyo la maga

- ¿Qué quieres decir Mira?... – se lleno de curiosidad

- quiere decir que lo que haya pasado, en verdad le dolió… - termino Mira

- pero eso no puede ser… yo era quien estaba molesta con el… y de repente… - Lucy está confundida

- puede que le dijeras algo sin que te dieras cuenta… - le sugirió

- no… por más que me molestara con el no podría… - digo agachando la mirada con una sonrisa un poco triste

**La mirada de Lucy se perdió en el suelo, presionando su mano sobre su pecho, ella no podría decirle nada en verdad malo a Natsu, ella se perdió por un momento dentro de sus pensamientos, hasta que…**

- ¡deja de reír! – le exigió

- Lucy… deberías irte, mañana será otro día, ve a tomar un baño y trata de descansar, el maestro y Gildartz llegaran de su junta con el consejo, y sabes que si alguien puede entender a Natsu es Gildartz, seguro que si hablas con él te ayudara… - le sugirió

- si… creo que tienes razón… necesito descansar… - asintió poniéndose e pie

**Lucy tomo sus cosas y comenzó a retirarse a su casa echándole una última mirada a Natsu, sus ojos se entristecieron un poco y agacho la mirada al notar que este ni siquiera le volteaba a ver, antes de salir Happy se acerco a la rubia…**

- Lucy… espera… - le dijo el gato azul

- Happy… que sucede… - le pregunto al escuchar su voz

- aye… no te vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento… - le dijo preocupado

- ¿de qué hablas Happy?... – ella no entendía

- siento que algo malo va a pasarte… no quiero que te suceda nada por culpa del estúpido de Natsu… - le dijo, dejando notar su molestia con Natsu

**Lucy sonrió ante las palabras protectoras de Happy, de alguna manera el que él estuviera preocupado por ella le hacía sentir que no todo estaba perdido, ella alzo su mano para acariciar la cabeza del felino volador, acariciando su pelaje con delicadeza, el gato miro a Lucy a los ojos queriendo llorar ante tal muestra de afecto…**

- no te preocupes Happy, estaré bien, y si algo me pasa… - la chica sonrió con gentileza, - Natsu no tendrá la culpa… - continuo después

- pero Natsu… debería acompañarte al menos, no debes irte sola… - e sugirió el gato

- en realidad yo… quiero estar sola… no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo déjame… - le dijo intentando disimular su tristeza

- pero… aye… - no insistió mas

**El gato observaba preocupado por la entrada del gremio como su amiga desaparecía entre la oscura cortina de la noche, alejándose cada vez más, hasta que ya no había contacto visual ni siquiera con su silueta, ella quería mostrarse fuerte, pero era tan obvia, la chica rubia estaba entrando en un estado de constante depresión…**

- Lucy… -

**Mientras tanto, al fondo del gremio sentado en una de las tantas mesas del gremio, Natsu se encontraba haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros, causado por las interminables palabras de la chica de cabellos blancos, Lisanna…**

- vamos Natsu, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás así?… - le cuestiono la peliblanco

- no debí contarte todo… - dijo Natsu con la voz irritada

- Natsu… me deprime que ya no confíes en mi… - dijo la maga, - pero creo que tu berrinche ya duro demasiado… la pobre de Lucy se ve cada día más… - dijo sin poder terminar

- ¡no me importa! – le interrumpió

- pero, Natsu… - insidia la maga

- me voy de aquí… - dijo molesto, - ¡estúpido Gajeel, pateare tu metálico trasero! – dijo después señalando con el dedo al Dragón Slayer

**El pelirosa se puso de pie y se fue directamente hacia donde estaba Gajeel… con los puños envueltos en llamas… de igual manera, el amante de los minerales lo esperaba ya con sus brazos abiertos para darle un buen golpe con su duro metal, aunque no lo pareciera, Gajeel sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba el de cabellos rosas, razón por la que decidió demostrarle su apoyo por medio de una buena riña, así era como estos se demostraban su amistad, mientras que Lisanna solo podía observar a su hiperactivo amigo dejándola sola para no tener que dar la cara a sus acusaciones…**

- _Natsu… esto también es difícil para mí…_ - pensó - tener que ayudar al rival… -susurro

- Juvia comprende perfectamente los sentimientos de Lisanna san… - dijo la maga de agua saliendo de quien sabe donde

- Juvia… de donde… - la maga esta confundida

- Juvia sabe lo que siente Lisanna san por Natsu san, - dijo la peli azul

- Juvia… no se d-de que estás hablando… - un color rojo comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro

- Juvia pudo ver como mirabas a Natsu san… - dijo, - es por eso que Juvia te admira… debe ser duro ayudar a un rival de amores… sabiendo que Natsu san la elegirá a ella – estas últimas palabras fueron como una puñalada a la espalda para Lisanna

- je, así de obvia soy… - se maldecía a si misma por dentro

- Juvia piensa que Lisanna san debe consultar sus sentimientos con Natsu san antes de que se deje vencer… - le sugirio

- gracias Juvia… pero sé que Natsu siente algo…- dijo con una sonrisa forzada - pero no por mi… - agrego después agachando la mirada

**La plática entre Lisanna y Juvia se extendió unos minutos más, demostrando empatía la una por la otra haciendo notar ese gran lazo que une a los magos de Fairy Tail. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del gremio se encontraba la maga rubia, sentada a la orilla de un canal de agua mirando el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas sobre aquella corriente cristalina, ella se encontraba reflexionando sobre el comportamiento tan indiferente de aquel chico que quería tanto y que en esos momentos estaba tan lejos de su corazón…**

- Natsu… -

**En el gremio todo se había calmado ya, Natsu y Gajeel habían terminado de pelear y ahora se encontraban descansando discutiendo quien hubiera ganado si no hubieran tirado el barril de Cana… la castaña en verdad se molesto golpeando a ambos magos e intimidándolos con una fría mirada…**

- Tuviste suerte Salamander… - le dijo Gajeel exhausto

- esa es mi línea… pedazo de hojalata… - le dijo del mismo modo

- lo que digas – le respondió – como sea… no es que me importe… pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo la chica Heartfilia? – dijo sin darle vueltas

- ahora tu… tsk… me largo de aquí… - la molestia volvió a el

- no me mal interpretes Salamander… - le respondió – no me importa si discutes con tu novia amante de los espíritus… pero conociéndote… debes estar exagerando…** - **agrego después

**- **es algo que no te importa estúpido pedazo de…- se detuvo a pensar un momento -, ¡ella no es mi novia! – agrego después, molesto, con leve sonroje

- escúchame Salamander… no se qué te pase, y no me importa… pero… -

**Antes de que Gajeel pudiera terminar de hablar una persona muy herida entro por la puerta del gremio, se trataba de…**

- qué demonios… - dijo Gajeel

- Erza… ¿y Gray? que fue lo que… - Pregunto Natsu

- No hay tiempo para explicar...- dijo sin más con desesperación

**Erza comenzó a mirar cada rincón del gremio… **

- ¿¡Dónde están Alzack y Bizca! – pregunto preocupada

- fueron a una misión en Hargeon… - le respondió Mira desde la barra

- menos mal… parece que están todos… - dijo con alivio

- que sucede Erza… nos estas asustando – le pregunto la albina

**Erza parecía perder el equilibrio, cuando de repente…**

- ¿¡donde esta Lucy! -

**No muy lejos de ahí, caminaba por el borde del canal la maga estelar, sus pasos eran lentos y su mirada reflejaba cansancio y tristeza… todavía seguía pensando en lo mismo… tenía que encontrar una manera de solucionarlo… no podía aguantar una mirada más de rechazo de parte del pelirosa… hundida en sus pensamientos no se había percatado del peligro que le asechaba, hasta que…**

- ¿quien anda ahí? – dijo la maga un poco asustada

**A unos cuantos metros de ella se podían escuchar los pasos de alguien caminando hacia ella junto con una respiración muy agitada… la rubia comenzó a asustarse, una vez más intento entablar contacto con la persona, pero una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna, con las manos temblorosas sujeto sus llaves, dispuesta a llamar a alguno de sus espíritus, cuando de pronto…**

**- **Lucy… - dijeron con la voz agitada

**Aquel de pasos torpes y respiración agitada era Makarov, el maestro el gremio, el poderoso mago se encontraba en malas condiciones, con la ropa rasgada y varias heridas alrededor del cuerpo… **

- Maestro, ¿es usted? -

**La maga de los espíritus estelares se acerco alarmada a donde estaba aquel pequeño hombre mayor, cuando lo pudo ver mejor, Lucy pudo notar una gran herida en su costado izquierdo, cosa que solo preocupo aun mas…**

- ¡Maestro, esa herida… debemos ir al hospital! – dijo

- es demasiado tarde… - le respondió

- ¡no es tan grave, pero si no hacemos nada ahora será diferente! – le insistió

**La respiración de Makarov regreso a la normalidad, mientras una atmosfera muy tensa se apoderaba del ambiente…**

- es demasiado tarde… - repitió - para que seas salvada… -

**El maestro alzo el rostro mostrando una mirada totalmente perversa y con una gran sed de sangre, la maga estelar se estremeció ante tal hecho, intentaba moverse pero no habia reacción, las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar y sus pies no le respondieron cuando se disponía a correr, intento retroceder pero solo logro tropezarse torpemente de espaldas…**

- Maestro… deje de bromear… me está asustando… -

**El viejo mago santo siguió avanzando hacia la chica, ignorando totalmente las palabras de la joven rubia, dejando escapar por momentos una risa siniestra que dejaba ve sus intenciones, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa nunca antes vista en el viejo…**

**- **es hora de que te reúnas con tus padres… Lucy Heartfilia…** -**

**Lucy se quedo petrificada ante tales palabras, no le cabía en la cabeza que aquel viejo que siempre habia sido gentil con ella estaba a punto de matarla sin ninguna razón…**

_**-**__ ¡vamos Lucy muévete, muévete, malita sea, muévete con un demonio! –_

**Todo intento era inútil, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, más que confundida, ella estaba en verdad aterrada, en ese momento comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a aquel anciano, una persona pervertida, pero sumamente gentil y bondadosa la cual consideraba a todos en el gremio como sus hijos, sus mocosos engreídos, no le cabía la cabeza como alguien como él podía haberse volteado totalmente, pensaba y pensaba esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño del que tenía que despertar o que, por lo menos, algún milagro sucediera, tal como en todas esas situaciones donde su vida pudiera ser exterminada, fue cuando recordó ese nombre, el nombre de aquella persona que siempre le salvaba en situaciones de peligro…**

- ¡Natsuuu! –

**Para sorpresa de Lucy, de la nada salió…**

- ¡aléjate de Lucy maldito! –grito Natsu

**El pelirosa corrió hasta donde estaban Lucy y el anciano, dándole un fuerte golpe al enemigo expulsándolo unos cuantos metros hacia su espalda…**

- Natsu… - dijo con claras ganas de llorar de alegría

- Lucy… ¿estás bien? – le pregunto sin mirarla

- si… gracias… - le dijo -, Natsu… quiero decirte… - intento decirle

- ¡Lucy, Natsu! - gritaron a lo lejos

**Pronto llegaron más magos al escenario, Happy, Erza, Gajeel y el mismo Laxus estaban ahí, preparándose para pelear…**

- ¡Natsu, te dije que esperaras a los demás! –

- y yo les dije que conmigo era suficiente… -

- sigues siendo igual impulsivo… -

- je, en realidad el estaba preocupado por su novia… ¿no? Salamander… -

- y- yo… ¡no es cierto, maldito Gajeel! … yo solo… - trataba de decir – ¡deja de decir que es mi novia! -

**El maestro se puso de pie como si nada, dedicando una mirada curiosa a todos los presentes, de pronto, su cuerpo empezó a moverse de manera extraña, por su boca empezó a salir humo, cuando se detuvo, todo aquello comenzó a juntarse, dándole forma a un cuerpo humano, el sujeto era alto, de tés morena y mirada fría acompañada de una sonrisa llena de soberbia…**

- Erza Scarlett… Gajeel Redfox… Laxus Dreyar…. 3 de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail… - dijo

**El mago que acababa de aparecer detuvo su mirada en el mago de fuego, siendo así hasta que comenzó a hablar…**

- sin embargo ustedes no son mi objetivo… - tomo una pausa - Natsu Dragneel… el Dragón Slayer de fuego… ven conmigo… es hora de que selles tu destino… - agrego después

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Natsu confundido

-Mi nombre es Valentine, y he sido enviado por el gran Barlow-sama, para capturarte… - le dijo con orgullo

- no entiendo… que es lo que quieren de Natsu… - pregunto preocupada

- necesitamos su poder de fuego para abrir el sello de los tiempo… - dijo – para así poder obtener un poder mayor… _el corazón de pandora… - _agrego después

**Todos miraban sin saber de que hablaba aquel sujeto, de repente a la mente de Lucy vino un recuerdo sobre aquellas palabras…**

- el corazón de pandora…imposible… - dijo la maga intrigada

- que sucede Lucy… - le cuestiona Happy

**Lucy tomo aire y se puso de pie, entonces comenzó a hablar una vez mas…**

- cuando era niña mi madre me conto una historia sobre un monstruo creado por Zeref llamado Pandora… este monstruo era tan poderoso que los mismo dragones ayudaron en la lucha contra el… fue cuando apareció el primer Dragón Slayer y junto con la ayuda de un dragón lograron sellar a ese monstruo dentro de su propio corazón con uno de los hechizos más poderosos, el selo de los tiempos… -

**Un gran silencio se hizo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos antes las palabras de Lucy, Natsu por otro lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar… ya que el no entendía de que trataba todo…**

- oh… veo que estas bien informada… - aludió el mago extraño

- pero es imposible… eso sucedió hace cientos de años… además… el sello de los tiempos es imposible de romper… a no ser que… - dijo sin concluir

**Lucy hizo una pausa… la única posibilidad de abrir aquel sello era algo imposible de lograr… ya que, la única manera era…**

- a no ser que sean los mismos que lo realizaron quien lo quiera romper… - termino la frase con fastidio

- no lo entiendo… - dijo Natsu aun mas confundido

**Aquel mago extraño comenzó a caminar hacia Natsu, pero al ver que todos se preparaban para pelear se detuvo…**

- Natsu Dragneel… el hijo adoptivo de Igneel... conocido como Salamander… pero en realidad… - dijo con calma – Salamander es más que un apodo… es tu nombre real de tu anterior vida, antes de que perdieras la memoria… nunca te has preguntado porque puedes leer runas antiguas?, porque tienes esa cicatriz en el cuello? - tomo una pausa - o porque es que conoces al mismo Zeref… -

**Natsu sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, su mente divagaba fuera del tiempo y la realidad que está viviendo en esos momentos… todo lo que aquel sujeto le dijo lo habia confundido tremendamente…**

- que está pasando… - dijo Natsu paralizado

-se todo sobre ti… Salamander Dragneel… -

Bien! Estamos de vuelta con esta nueva historia… si, es una gran fumada el comienzo, pero creo que tiene potencial… jaja. Que será de mis 2 otras obras? Estoy a poco de terminar lo capítulos después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar… jaja, espero me queden lectores en esas obras… comentarios… dudas… sugerencias… mentadas de madre… todo en sus reviews por favor…

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_

_Lo que no debía decirse._


End file.
